The invention relates to an inclined chamber coke oven, in particular for the coking of briquette-shaped material, of the type having an oven chamber defined by a horizontal chamber ceiling, a chamber floor inclined downwardly from the heating side to the coke removal side of the oven, and lateral chamber walls in the form of heating walls.
German Pat. Nos. 144,579 and No. 151,136 respectively disclose a gasification oven, and an oven for the manufacture of peat coke and having a horizontal chamber ceiling and an inclined chamber floor. In the case of the oven of German Pat. No. 144,579, the chamber is filled only partly through an opening positioned near the heating side of the oven in a manner such that, for reasons of uniform heating and collection of the gases above the charge in the chamber, the charge has an approximately uniform height at all positions above the chamber floor. Consequently, the chamber volume cannot be fully utilized, since a completely filled chamber would lead to irregular coking. Also, in the oven of German Pat. No. 151,136, which is employed for the coking of peat, the peat is coked differently at different levels of the oven chamber. This, of course, is undesirable.
German Pat. Nos. 198,471, 235,038, 378,200, 411,885, 445,450 and 671,997 disclose chamber ovens comprising fully inclined chambers, i.e. both the chamber ceiling and the chamber floor are inclined. The ovens are equipped with vertical heating flues in the chamber walls for the purpose of heating the material in the oven chambers. Since the chambers are of uniform height in these ovens, it is also possible to achieve a certain degree of uniformity of coking. However, such chamber ovens are quite complex in structure and the chamber volumes thereof are correspondingly lower in comparison with an oven chamber having a horizontal chamber ceiling and an inclined chamber floor. Furthermore, the oven chamber of such an oven can in practice be charged only through a single filling hole.